


Dreams (Reisi)

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dreams of a Past Life, I fixed the Summary, M/M, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: It hadn't even been that long of a dream. Just the two of them pressed close together as his dream-self started to drift asleep. Wakefulness pulling at him as he felt lips pressed to his ear then the Red king spoke. Words that even now as he walked to his school still rung in his ears clear as if they were just spoken to him in this waking world. 'I'll find you in the next life.'
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara, Munakata Reishi/Totsuka Tatara, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Alphabet Inspired [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 28





	Dreams (Reisi)

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From my amazing Partner: Dream
> 
> And boy let me tell you.... there will be more Dream ones after this because I want to do more characters. I even already have Yata’s started. Trying to decide if I should do Saruhiko after that or maybe Tatara or Kusanagi? What do you guys think?

He blinked awake frowning as he seemed to always do now. Reisi sat up on his bed and stretched slowly as he thought about the confusing dream he had had. The dreams had started, started regularly at least, not long after his fourteenth birthday and were increasingly more confusing now that he's reaching near his sixteenth birthday with being no closer to understanding them. He looked over at the clock on his end table and got up to start his morning routine to get ready for school.

Each dream had mostly the same people in and out of them to the point he could name them easily now that it has been almost two years of the dreams. His dreams were of a world of Kings and giant swords in the sky that gave unimaginable power that differed between colors and between the kings. Of calming blue flames and raging red from a seemingly calm man until his anger roared to life. Of a clan of more than capable young people following him they called him Captain instead of King but it was said in the same tone. They held swords in their hands with words of **'For our cause is pure.'** Of that calm man with burning red flames and feelings of excitement, wonder, joy, annoyance, frustration, anger… and _love_? As they fought each other sword to flaming fist. Of being pushed against a rough brick wall after a particularly rough fight and kissing said red man… of kissing the **Red** King he realized at some point… of falling into bed with him more often than not after their fights… Of warning the Red King about his power and trying to convince him to stop even when he knew it was futile… because he knew the other loved another and not _just_ him, not that he had expected any different it didn’t help calm the jealousy in his heart though… And then…. And then of having to run his sword through the chest of the man he knew he had loved so dearly and oh so much. He had shut upright when woke with tears in his eyes after that dream… That dream had only been a few days ago still fresh on his mind even as he showered now the new one ringing in his ears.

Getting down to the kitchen he gave a quick smile at seeing breakfast left for him by his mother and he ate quickly before leaving their small modest home to head to school. He usually did his best not to think about his dreams outside of his home, he had school to concentrate on, duties as a member of the student counsel to do, but last night’s dream had been different.

It had been of him and the Red King, Mikoto his mind reminded him as if he could forget it, laying in his bed in some large mansion that he still thought was strange but comfortable. It was Home at least to his dream-self. It hadn't even been that long of a dream. Just the two of them pressed close together as his dream-self started to drift asleep. Wakefulness pulling at him as he felt lips pressed to his ear then the Red king spoke. Words that even now as he walked to his school still rung in his ears clear as if they were just spoken to him in this waking world.** 'I'll find you in the next life.****'** As he walked to school those words got louder and louder in that man’s calm drawl to the point it wasn’t even a whisper anymore to point of being as if the man himself was there with him. **‘I’ll find you in the next life.’** He heard again clear and loud just before he felt someone grab onto his elbow and pull him backwards into their chest. He let out a huff at the impact and thinking he was about to get mugged tensed in preparation to fight back against the person who had accosted him.

"Found you."

Reisi's eyes widened at the voice in his ear and his body responded faster than the rest of him almost immediately relaxing into the hold. _No. It couldn't be._ He thought as he slowly turned himself to face the person who had grabbed him their hand loosening to allow him to turn and let out a soft gasp. "M-Mikoto?" he said looking at the other teen in front of him who nodded his head slightly in answer. Mikoto's hair wasn't styled as wild as his dreams had depicted him being. But that vibrant red was the same, eyes still shined with that untamed look in those amber depths, body still held in that relaxed stance, and his voice was exactly as his dreams had depicted… had **_remembered_**. "W-What? How?"

"Heh. Don' think I ever heard ya stutter before." Mikoto said giving him an easy smile that was exactly like his dreams had told him it would be. "And didn't I tell ya last time? 'I'll find you in the next life'? And 'ere I am. I've found ya." He said and shrugged before lazily looking over his shoulder where Reisi could hear quick but light footfalls coming towards them but Mikoto's body was blocking his view even when he tried to look over the other's shoulder to get a look at just who was rushing towards them. "Found 'im." Mikoto said lowly at the person as they got to them.

Reisi didn't even get a good look at who ever he had been talking to before they had rounded the red head and barreled into him with enough force to push him back a few steps. Instinctively his arms went up to catch the person by the waist and he planted his feet hard to stop them both from falling. A breath was let out against his collarbone and the arms around him tightened around his neck momentarily before the person pulled away with a bright grin that Reisi recognized immediately. "Totsuka-Kun?"

"Yup that's me! Oh my! It's so good to see you! King has been talking ever since I've found him all about you! I'm so glad he's found you again!" Totsuka Tatara spoke quickly still with his ever-present bright smile and his arms still around the taller teens neck. Reisi didn't even bother to remove his hands from the other waist still trying to process everything that was now clearly in his mind of a life that is now fitted alongside his currant one that has his emotions swimming for a moment or so before it was just pure happiness left in him. _He is alive… I didn’t end him permanently… I… No. WE all get a second chance to be things other than Kings and clansmen…_

"Ya alright?"

Reisi looked at Mikoto at the sound of his voice asking that question and nodded a soft smile spreading on his face. "I thought they were just dreams… I'm glad to have been wrong. I’m _glad_." He said hoping the infliction would convey more than he could say just how glad he was and what exactly he was glad for.

"Yeah me too."

"Me Three!" Totsuka says bringing Reisi's attention back to the other male who he was _still_ holding. _I should really pull away now_. He thought to himself but found no desire to follow through with the thought. Not how with Totsuka was still grinning at both of them like this had been what he had been looking forward to and Mikoto had come closer to them placing a hand on the younger teens shoulder effectively trapping him between the two <strike>former</strike> kings before the red head was pressing his forehead against Reisi's. His amber eyes closed and that made all thought of anything else but the two in front of him leave the <strike>former</strike> blue. Reisi closed his own eyes and pressed back just slightly into the touch and hands tightening on Totsuka’s hips as if to confirm to them both and himself that this was real.

Mikoto let out a sigh that let both of the others know exactly how he felt right then more than words ever could. Relaxed and at peace. "I'm glad I have you both again."

They couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I put before that the three are together later on. But I wanted To put that’s Reisi was jealous of Tatara before. Even when he didn’t admit to it. And I think even Tatara would have held some jealousy towards him as well... but would have mostly worked through that already since having found Mikoto and listening to him talk about the other.... idk I think I’ll go into that in another one of theses later.... 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://captaintardis.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this basically unedited and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
